


Betrayal

by writingramblr



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captain Swan - Freeform, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is preparing to turn the tables on Regina, but in being captured by Snow and Emma, he finds himself not quite ready to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

“Why are you so irritating?”

Emma glanced at Killian, where he stood admiring the sheen of the silver hook that had replaced his left hand.

“Because I love to see you get angry.”

“What?”

“It’s fun.”

“I would have thought you didn’t like a girl who fought back. Don’t you prefer your women to lie still and think of Neverland?”

Emma smirked at him, and he sighed, almost appearing complacent,

“Nay lass. I prefer my women to have spirit. Thinking of places that don’t exist outside dreams wouldn’t help either of us.”

Emma rolled her eyes, and shook her head,

“I’ll never understand you. At least I don’t have to put up with you much longer.”

Killian frowned,

“Why do you say that?”

“Regina will be coming to collect the bounty on Snow’s head soon, and when she does, I’m going to give her you instead.”

Killian pouted at her, and snuck closer, snagging her arm in his hook,

“To think, you would betray me, and save the life of your friend? I think we’re more alike than you’d like to admit.”

Emma looked at where he held her, and he could see the wheels turning in her mind,

“We are nothing alike.”

“Prove it.” A challenge, a dare, and how could Emma resist?

His face was inches from hers, and he practically whispered the words, but she heard them perfectly well. He didn’t move, and it was she who closed the distance between them.

She didn’t know it, but he would prove more than their likeness, he would be her downfall, as she was his.


End file.
